For The Best
by bowl of fruit
Summary: AU. Seeing Harry neglected in favor of his brother made Remus's blood boil. So, it was only obvious that he kidnap Harry, right? Cliche, but try it out. BEING REWRITTEN! Check out the new story on my profile.


For The Best 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This Disclaimer is for all chapters, so don't expect it later.

Chapter One: This Life We Have

Harry Lupin rarely wore a shirt. It wasn't that he was a nudist, nor was he unable to afford one, but shirts were rarely needed in Jamaica, and that was where he lived.

His father Remus had moved them there when he was just six years old. Of course, Remus wasn't his real father- the eight-year-old was smart enough to know that- but he had become the only father figure he knew. In fact, the only good memories he had were after he had been adopted. Before that, he vividly remembered his parents treating him horribly.

However, young Harry barely ever dwelled on sad things such as this, instead thinking more of his present, and right now he wanted a sandwich.

He entered the small cottage that him and Remus shared, immediately going to the kitchen, and opened the white fridge to get out turkey and mayonnaise. He started on his sandwich while Remus entered the room, messing up the boy's hair even more than it already was.

"Hello, Green Eyes."

Harry smiled at the man. "You want a sandwich?"

He nodded his head. "Sure."

Remus smiled at his adopted son as he bustled around the kitchen. Three years, it had been, although he supposed that he had been Harry's father long before then. After all, he had been the one who gave Harry his first real present- a stuffed wolf that the boy still owned, he had been the only one to wish him Happy Christmas, or Happy Birthday, or any other holiday greetings, and he had been probably the first person to give the boy a hug. It was sad, true, but it had made the transition to a family life all the easier when Remus kidnapped the small boy.

Remus remembered the day he and Harry had left for good. It had been his and Scott's fifth birthday, and the others were all outside…

_Remus entered the kitchen of the Potter Estate, a small frown on his face. Sirius, James, Lily, and Scott were all celebrating outside, showering the young boy with present after present, from his first broom to a play wand. The werewolf highly doubted the fact that they even knew it was Harry's birthday as well. He sighed to himself. How had it all gone wrong? Were they really that blinded by Scott's fame?_

_Harry, to his surprise, was seated at the table, eating a sandwich quietly and looking at his feet._

_Remus took a seat beside him, simply sitting in silence until he finally decided to speak. He was a marauder, after all- scheming was his forte, even if he had been the quietest of them all, and a plan was forming in his mind. A highly illegal plan, mind you, but a plan nonetheless. It would be difficult, yes, but they could pull it off. And so, with a small grin, he turned to the small boy._

_"Harry," He started calmly. "How would you like to see the country?"_

And see the country they had. They had traveled for a year, throwing the Ministry off of their tail at every chance, before finally settling down in Jamaica. Remus claimed it was because he liked the sea. Harry said it was because of the scantily clad girls.

Remus smiled fondly at the boy he can come to think of as his son. They had a good life, but how long would it last? He knew the ministry wizards would be after him, not to mention the Order of the Phoenix and the Potters. It would be worse, however, when they discovered just who the real boy-who-lived was.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a short knock at the door. Harry looked at him expectantly, and Remus sighed, resigned to his fate of having to get up. He really did not want another creepy neighbor-lady asking if he was free on Friday night.

Picking up a small broom to beat them off with, he answered the door to find the last people he was expecting.

"Hello, Remus."

A/N: Who is at the door? What do they want? Is anyone even reading this? Will the authoress stop talking in questions? Will she even stop talking at all?

Yeah, I know that it is highly unlikely that Remus Lupin, as we know him in the books, at least, would kidnap a child from his best friends, but go with me here. Perhaps the Remus Lupin we all know is less scheme-y because of the loss of his friends. Maybe the reason he kidnapped Harry was because he considered the boy his 'pup', you could say. I mean, he did say that he felt like he had been Harry's father long before the actual kidnapping. If you saw your child, or someone you thought of as a child, being neglected and basically unloved, you would take them away too. We could also say that the reason Remus didn't go to the Ministry is because, one, They are corrupt and would probably think that he, a werewolf, was lying, two, They would have given him a home far away from Remus, who considered the boy his son, and three, the new home wouldn't have let a werewolf have visiting rights to Harry anyway.

Did that confuse you? It confused me, anyway.

Read and Review, people!


End file.
